Just accept it
by i don't know another penName
Summary: Fuck i deleted it by accident :(
1. Chapter 1

This dream was like no other, that's what it made it so terrifying.

Everything was so vivid. So amazing, and wonderful, it completely freaked John out.

It wasn't that the dream was scary, it was that the dream was about a certain someone. Which made the whole dream worse.

Xx

_It was raining really hard. You had just gotten your canoe out of the water, and onto the dock when you heard heels click-clacking, coming right at you was Dave Strider. He was in a fire truck red button up dress, and he looked furious. _

_'John! Why didn't you message me?' He seemed ready to cry, you had never seen Dave this way, and that made it all worse. 'WHY?! It wasn't over for me! I waited a four whole years! Now it's too late jackass!'_

_It was just how you remembered Dave. 'I wrote you 365 messages. I wrote you a message every single day for a whole year.'_

_'You messaged me?'_

_'Yes! It wasn't over, it still isn't over...' Then you took 3 long strides over to him and kissed him. His short blonde hair was sticking to his face, and his scarlet eyes closed right when your lips came to contact. You then lifted him up. He was so light, and it was great to see him after all these years..._

Xx

John then shot up from his comfortable bed. "Holy shit!" He was sweating and very estranged with the very homo dream he had just had. Especially because he had just dreamt his best bro in a dress. A dress that made him look really good.

It was hard to believe that John just had a dream about a scene from The Notebook. There was so much he needed to think about, but now wasn't the time. John had to get ready to go to school.

He also had to face his best friend, and to his twin sister who was going to psychoanalyze this dream. She was going to hit him with the hard truth.

John Egbert had a crush on Dave Strider.

He just couldn't except.

This was going to be one hell of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

It was strange to see Dave. John had a new outlook on how he saw his best friend. All John could think about was Dave in a firetruck red button up dress. It was horrible.

So horrible, yet so good. It was...well he wanted to see Dave in an actual dress. Was that strange? No, it really couldn't be that strange. He just wanted his best bro to put on a dress. It wasn't that bad, okay maybe it was that bad.

"Sup." His voice had just made John's heart flutter. That was not good.

"Hi Dave!" John tried his best to make his voice normal, but it just came out strained.

"How was your weekend Egderp?" Dave then smirked at John, which made John blush. 'Why haven't I ever noticed his smirk...it's so cute. Oh my god stop talking...'

"It was great! How about yours?" oh man was John falling hard for this Strider.

Dave seemed unfazed by John's strange tone, at least that's what John thought. "Could've been better." the slight Texan accent was there, John could hear it, it was so attractive, and he really should stop thinking about this, but we all know he just can't do that.

Wow was this awkward. Definitely awkward. Oh man John really needed to see Dave in a red dress. The thing was, how would he get Dave in a dress? He would have to figure that out later...

"Dude, you okay?" his voice rung through John's reverie.

"Oh! Yeah I'm perfectly okay! No worries!" Man was he out of it today. "See you later!"

"Man, you sure you okay? 'Cause we have the same home room. If ya remember clearly."

There goes the Texan accent. That was way too attractive. "Oh right! Hehe. Sorry, I guess I just didn't get enough sleep last night." how could he forget something simple as that? That dream was just way to creepy.

"Must've not, you're so cute when you're forgetful. Let's go dude."

That was definitely sarcasm. So much sarcasm. Yeah, so much sarcasm. So ironic. Although, that didn't change the fact that John blushed. "Heh right..."

"Egbert you're scaring me. As my wife, you should tell your beloved husband what's going on." Dave snorted.

Okay, Dave usually did this. This was normal. All John needed to do was respond back with something just as sassy. "Dave I am not a homosexual." yeah that was good. Go with the flow.

_'Oh my god that was the worst thing you have ever said. What were you thinking!?'_

"Why Mr. Egbert, I never would've thought." Dave put the back of his hand to his forehead, almost swooning. Almost, not quite.

John punched him in the arm. "Your an idiot Dave. Did you know that?"

"Your words are going to get you no where with this dame Mr. Egbert."

John rolled his eyes. Dave just kept his usual stoic face intact. They walked down the hallway, just being the bros they were.

Dave was being cool as normal. The way cool kids should be. All the ladies wanted that fine piece of Strider. Why would any reject him? All that cool was going to go to some lucky lady soon...well at least as far as he knew it would...

Anyway...

Both stepped into their home room full of assholes, still joking around, like the dorks they are.

Why wouldn't they be dorks? They're John and Dave for crying out loud.

Except John was smiling and laughing, while Dave was just smirking his very sexy smirk that seduced all the ladies.(well that's what he thought, anyway.)

"I was thinking if we could hang out this weekend!"

"Sure, if bro lets me. Which he will. It's better then watching him suck face with Lalonde's hot cousin."

"I really wish you wouldn't have told me that..."

"Could've been worse. I could've given you the details. If your willing to listen."

Oh dear god. John did not want to listen to this. This was so like Dave, giving out the details to his big brothers sexual life.

John did not want mental images of Dave's brother with Rose's cousin. Oh god, there were now images. That's just great.

"Dave shut up. You have all this images in my head now. Thanks. Just thanks."

"No problem, that'll be $15. Would you like to pay with credit, debit or cash? I prefer cash." he held out his hand, to which John slapped away.

"You are the worst."

"At least I'm not Rose."

"Oh you are so mean."

"I'm not mean, I'm Dave Strider."

"Oh ha ha. Aren't you funny?"

"Yes, very much."

John couldn't help but smile at his best friend. Although Dave was a jerk, and a complete douche sometimes, he had always come through with his friends. Which made John swoon internally.

After all the talking they really didn't have to speak. It was usually like this. They could spend hours talking and bickering, but when they stopped all that, there was never really an awkward silence between them. The silence didn't need to be filled.

John was so glad to have Dave as his best friend.

* * *

**How do you Dave and John? Anyway hope you enjoyed these two dorky bros. **


	3. Chapter 3

It was lunch time.

Lunch time meant confession time.

Confession time meant psychoanalysis time.

Psychoanalysis time meant Rose Lalonde.

Rose Lalonde meant a trip through your own hell and back.

This was going to be quite fun.

Yeah right.

John plopped right next to Rose Lalonde, Jade Harley was sitting infront of them. John's food tray was empty. He couldn't eat. His mind was way too distracted. Guess who he was thinking about?

Yeah that's right, none other then Dave Strider. The kid was lovestruck.

Yeah, yeah, he knew it, but he couldn't except...not just yet.

The poor 15 year old was going through a lot. Especially now that he doubted what his sexuality was.

Ooh was Rose going to have fun with this. What was better then having her good friend doubt his sexuality for her other good friend? This was the type of thing Rose was looking forward too.

This was just too perfect. Best opportunity ever. She knew this was coming. Rose had been waiting for this day since, FOREVER. She could instantly tell by John's face what was bothering him.

Jade was going to giggle so hard at what John had to say. Rose was just too excited.

An all knowing smirk grew on her face.

Oh man was she ready.

"Hello John." Rose had clasped her hands together, like she usually did when it was time to give a therapist session.

"Hi Rose!" She could hear his strained voice. It was usually all peppy and high pitched like Jade's, but right now it was just a little too squeaky and high pitched.

The signs were clear. Rose was going to make her move.

"John tell me, what is bothering you so much?"

She could see the light flush on his cheeks, and her therapist senses were right. John had a crush on Dave. She knew it from the beginning.

"Well John? I am waiting."

"Well...I sort of had a dream..." He seemed unsure if he should even talk about this so called dream. Rose would get this little dream out of it. She always did.

"Ooh! About who!?" Jade giggled. Rose thought she was so cute. No one could stay mad at Jade. Whoever messed with her, would have to have a little talk with Mr. Strider. Hurting Jade would be like kicking a puppy. Who would want to kick a puppy? Okay so, maybe Rose had a tiny little school girl crush on Jade.

It was small. Nothing too big. Okay hold up, we are not talking about Rose's love life. We're talking about John's love life!

"It was about...Dave..."

Yep, Rose was right. This conversation was going down.

"Oh! Really John! That is so cute!" Jade squealed. How could someone be so cute?

"Could you guys not jump to assumptions please!" John was flustered.

"So you are denying that this dream has any sexual content in it?" Rose had an evil glint in her eye. John noticed this right away, instantly he put his head down.

Yes, this was going well. Very good progress. By this time tomorrow John would know what he would want to do about his 'little' Dave problem. Everything was going great.

"Yes! Well no. Wait. Ughhhh. Okay, I'll tell you my dream. Just don't laugh okay?" Hook, line, sinker. Rose had his emotions around her finger.

"John, you know I am totally professional about this. Have you not learned that about me? I take this very seriously. I want to do this for a living. It would be against everything I know to laugh at you for what you feel. When I am not in my therapist mode, I may laugh, but right now it would be beyond me to do that."

"Whoa, okay I'm sorry. Didn't have to go all psycho on me." John chuckled nervously.

"Continue John. I'm all ears."

John put his face into his hands and started to mumble. Rose could not understand a single word he said, while Jade made a face of pure confusion.

"I hope you don't mind repeating that." Rose did not lose her temper so easily. She was still calm, if she wanted to be a therapist, she needed patience. Patients were sometimes unpredictable, and she had to be ready for anything. Which made it so exciting. Oh, she could not wait to go to college to get her degree in psychology. She had dreamt for that since she could remember, and now she was drifting.

Get back to earth Rose!

_'Stay attempt Rose.'_

John continued to mumble without no meaning.

"John, darling, please just tell me what's going on."

Wow Rose really sounded like a mother. He should just agree to tell her now. He shouldn't even be putting up a fight. Rose was a very trustable person. "Okay, so have you guys ever seen the movie 'The Notebook'?"

Rose simply have a nod while Jade said it was an amazing movie, and that it was so romantic. Rose made a hand movement to continue.

"There's a scene in that movie, it's where Noah and Ally are in the rain. Well, instead of Noah and Ally, it was me and Dave..." John had to keep the part about the dress out, but the way Rose was starring at him meant that he should tell her that part too. "Hewasalsoinadress." he said it as quick as he could. Maybe it would be less humiliating.

"Say that again please."

"He was in a dress..." John was scarlet red and embarrassed. Jade was just giggling into her hand.

"I see. That is perfectly okay John. I will help you though this."

"Just, you can't tell Dave. I am so embarrassed about this dream. Wait Jade why are you still laughing at me? Jade stop please." he was begging and pleading.

What John and Rose didn't know was that Dave was right behind them the whole time, just listening to the conversation.

Why else would Jade giggle so much?

* * *

**Whoa another chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I hope I got Rose's characterization right. **


	4. Chapter 4

Dave was truly surprised at the fact that John actually had a dream, that was about him.

Dave had never really thought of John in that way, but the more he thinks, the more he realizes that there is a possibility that he may reciprocate the feelings that John has towards him.

How did Dave know that John had a dream about, the very attractive blonde that was him? With all the ninja like ability comes great power. It came in handy when he wanted to eavesdrop on somebody. Especially when it was just standing behind someone. Couldn't Rose and John feel the intent staring? Well maybe Rose, but certainly not John. He was so oblivious sometimes.

It was way to cute for Dave to handle.

Okay. Whoa. Hold up. Dave could handle it. He could handle anything.

So maybe he couldn't handle the Egbert's and Harley's cuteness. They're overbites and buck teeth are far from unattractive.

They are definitely attractive. Well at least to the Strider's and Lalonde's.

Oh god, what is wrong with their group? It seems as if everyone has been with one another. God dammit. Hell to the motherfucking no we are not going into details about those complicated love triangles...especially not the scalene triangle...

Ah the scalene triangle...such beauty, and whoa we're getting off topic.

Anyway...

Dave was truly intrigued by this dream.

Thinking about it...how would he look in a dress...

_'How would I even get a dress...? Would my legs look good...hot damn I'd be the sexiest bitch around._' Deep in thought he had forgotten he was behind his two good friends. He had to make a very quick escape.

Jade was giggling way to much. He was going to get caught. So he sort of flash stepped away. He had been getting the hang of it. He had to learn to do it by himself, because his bro wouldn't teach him.

It wasn't going very good either. It was all sloppy. It looked horrible, but he would get the hang of it, soon enough.

He had decided he didn't want to eat in, it was the best way to go. Since he was a sophomore could go out and eat. It was a freedom that many took advantage of, but who actually cared? Definitely not their principle. Of course there was no smoking on the school grounds either, but all the same Dave couldn't give a fuck. He did what he wanted, when he wanted to.

Almost like Loki, yeah Tom Hiddleston was pretty bad ass. All the ladies already bow down to the Striders, and holy fuckery we are getting off topic again.

Dave took the short walk to seven eleven and bought a slurpee, and gummi bears. Best lunch ever. Certainly a feast for kings. Or knights. Yeah, Dave liked that word. Knight. Fuck yeah. He would be an awesome knight.

_'Protecting the pretty princess and all that type if shit. _

_Slaying some dragons._

_Making out with Egbert._

_Holy shit._

_Did you just really think that?'_

Holy fuck was he an idiot, but a very dorky and cute idiot.

Thinking like That is like a sin in the bro book.

Oh wait. Look there isn't any rules about that, because there is no such thing as a bro book.

What a stupid idea.

God. What is the idiot of an author even writing anymore?

It's too fucking early in the morning to be writing a piece of shit fanfiction. You should be god damn asleep for crying a lot.

Great. Fucking great you have lost the train of thought in this chapter.

Now you'll never find out what was going down in this god damn awful chapter.

Just post this god damn thing already. God. You're boring the audience.

**====idiot of an author get back to the plot of this awful chapter That is being written at 2:30 in the morning. You have to get up in 4 hours to get to your god damn school so just finish up this horrible chapter already. Okay?**

**Fine, fine. **

Dave was making his way back to his school. It was awfully quiet. It's usually very noisy here. A high way is located near his school, which of course a lot of cars pass by, but right now everything was desolate. Odd.

Which left this wonderful blonde 'knight' alone in his thoughts.

'_Jesus Christ. What do I even feel for that dork that is my best bro?_

_Like, is it platonic, or do I wanna like bone him or something?'_

Okay, so maybe his thoughts should be left alone...just for a tiny bit.

Why don't we check on John? Yeah. Let's check on John.

Jade seemed to still be giggling at what John had said. Even though it has been like 7 minutes. He needs everything straightened out in his mind.

_'Why isn't Rose speaking?! _

_Of course she stays quiet when I actually need advice. _

_Fuck everything. This is bullshit. Complete bullshit. _

_What are you even saying John? You are completely confused about Dave. It HAPPENS. It's normal. Probably the hormones. You probably want to fuck everything,_

_especially Dave.'_

Oh...okay. Maybe we should leave John's thoughts alone too...

**==== idiot author just please put the phone down and just post it before you embarrass yourself more. **

**Fine you win arrow. **

**That's all for today. Hope you enjoyed. **

**THERE BETTER VOICE?**

* * *

**Where do I begin on how badly written this chapter was. Couldn't sleep. Decided to write this crack chapter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! Theu are dearly appreciated. Each one made me smile. GlaD You have actually enjoyed this crappy fic. **

* * *

Okay. We find John and Dave less hornier then before.

That is a good sign. We can now go back to their thoughts.

Let's check in on John first.

It is still lunch time. (God damn when's lunch gonna end?)

'Hmm where is Dave...he does have the same lunch as us...' he was drifting away from reality, all the while Rose was talking his ear off.

Thats when the mega cool kid showed up. John didn't know it until he started imagining Dave in a dress again. "Mmmmmmm." He closed his eyes and there was Dave in a red dress. With some very high heels. His reverie was broken by a single flick. "What do you want Rose?" Sounding quite irritated, but not quite at the same time.

Except, it wasn't Rose who had flicked John, it had been Dave. "Don't get your panties all up in a bunch."

"Shit, Dave you fucking scared me. You're such an idiot." John laughed nervously, Dave just gave him a smirk. Oh god that smirk, it made John melt.

'Why the hell was Jade giggling? Does she has some sort of crush on Dave? Oh my god what if she does. She could have these unrequited feelings. Oh this is bad. You can see the glint in her eye. Maybe you should back off...?'

As those thoughts were thought, Dave slide his right arm around John's waist. Which made his doubt about Jade liking Dave go into the garbage dump. It made him squirm a little bit at how open Dave was being about the public affection.

Yes, he enjoyed it, but he couldn't help feel a teeny bit uncomfortable. He didn't really know what he felt. Yes he had, had a dream about Dave and maybe he did have a crush...except right now John couldn't accept it.

Although, it felt really nice to feel Dave's warmth radiate around him.

"Daaaaaavvveeeee" Jade says all singy-songy. It sounded so innocent, but between those octaves were an encrypted message of evil and teasing. "May I speak to you privately? If your boyfriend doesn't mind..."

"Wh-what?! Whoa Jade. No. No. Noooooo. We are nothing but best bros." John sputters, and blushes, all the while Rose and Jade and Dave are enjoying this little breakdown.

"You are just too cute Egbert. See ya alligators." Dave then walks out with Jade, leaving John and Rose alone to wallow in their feelings. Well at least John's feelings.

Rose doesn't do the wallowing in this town.

She puts her hand on John's shoulder. Showing her sympathy towards him. He just pulls her into a hug, and begins to mumble again. "Whatamigonnadoaboutthis?Myemotionsarescatteresidonte venknowwhatifeelanymoreroseh elpme!"

All Rose does is shushes and paps him. John feels incredibly stupid for going along with this, but at the same time it felt nice. Rose isn't really the type to show physical contact, but when it does come to hugging, she's always there.

"God Rose, what am i gonna do about that fine piece of Strider."

'What just came out of your mouth. That fine piece of Strider? What were you thinking?!'

Mortification came first, then the scarlet on the cheeks, thirdly the face palm, and lastly the head banging on the lunch table.

That's when the bell rang. Lunch was at last over.(about time.) John didn't really want to discuss anything anymore. He could see the disappointment in Rose's face. So maybe it stung a little bit.

Okay it stung a lot seeing her bright violet eyes go a shade darker.

It took a lot of strength John to speak again. With a sigh of exasperation he told Rose that he would come over to finish what they had begun. Which then became awkward because John began to stutter an apology at how it was not supposed to sound like that. Rose waved it off and continued to class.

John had never felt more confused in his life, and it was all because of his best friend.

* * *

**Ollie's outie. I may write a chapter everyday depending on what I have going on. Okay so hope you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6

Why was he doing this? Why did he agree to talk to her. This situation was already out of control.

Jade Harley was the mistress of cute, but damn straight is she the demon of evil when she wants to be.

Right now she was the demon of evil.

"Now Dave, why haven't you ever informed us that you have, let's say a little crush...?" She was kind of whining.

How can she be this cute while still being evil?

Figuring out Jade Harley is beyond him even.

"What do you mean Harley. I ain't got no crush." Dave was bringing out the texan twang in his voice. All the ladies love when he does that. How could Jade resist?

"Oh don't try that with me Mr. Strider. For your information I don't even like you texas accent." She knew him so damn well, she stuck out her tongue in a playful manner.

"Now Harley, I suggest you don't stick your tongue out, it may turn some people on." She punched punched him in the arm.

"Dave Strider I will get you back for that one." She said in playful tone.

"Can you get me back with a kiss?" Sarcastic mode was on now. Dave wasn't about to lose this challenge.

"Now, now I don't want you cheating on your wife!"

"Who said he was my wife? Maybe I'm the one who wore the dress and lace."

"Oh god Dave. You win this round. Come on let's get to class." Jade looped her arm through Dave's, they walked to class together.

_'Dave Strider once again wins the ladies man award. Fuck yeah. You are the man. You even have the genitals to prove it'_

So maybe we should stay out of Dave's thoughts for a little longer.

* * *

**Short to give you someheaded and Dave sorry if jade is out of wanna upload another thing before I collapse into my bed. So tomorrow I guess you'll get two chapters? **


	7. Devil chapter

The day passed as a blur and before John knew knew it, he was in a café with his darling friend Rose.

_'It was certainly not a date. _

_Definitly not a date. _

_Okay so maybe John would like to think that it was a date. Let him think hes straight. Don't ruin his fun. Oh right that's what I'm here for'_

"John. I hope you know that this does not count as a date." Rose had her fingers interlaced, while holding up her chin. She looked truly professional. When doesn't she look professional?

_'God damn everything. Rose is a witch. Most definitely a witch'_

"Jeez Rose, you need to stop jumping to conclusions."

"I believe if you get offended that fast, then I must've 'hit the spot'"

She made air quotes around hit the spot.

"This is what I mean. You always have to jump to conclusions!" john spears out his arms dramatically, earning a small smirk from Rose.

"You are getting a little too flustered for that one little statement. Don't worry I know you are crushing on Dave. I could help you, if you want."

"Rose, so maybe I had a dream about Dave but, that doesn't mean anything. It's just a dream!"

"That is the first step to acceptance."

"Rose, don't start this with me, you can hypnotize Dave all you want. This is not working for me. We are done here. I'm done. I'm so done. Good bye."

"Have a wonderful day John. Dream well." John gave Rose a dirty look, which she responded with a small, very elegant laugh.

Rose doesn't do giggles. She a woman now and don't need no giggles. She sighed to herself._ 'Oh John, you'll see what you're missing out with that Strider. Oh Rose you just make yourself laugh.'_ she continued to drink her chai latte, 'cause Rose classy like that, and continued to write her wizard fiction._ 'Oh yes, Frigglish, don't you enjoy you're beard.'_ She sighed to herself. Maybe one day Complacency of The learned could be read by many, but for right now it's in the process of being written. Many people think she is weird for writing wizard fiction, she didn't really think so. Everyone has their own thing. It's only a matter of finding out what it actually is.

Well, Rose enjoys writing wizard fiction. If you have a problem them you could go tell someone who actually gives a fuck. 'Cause this bitch right here doesn't.

**(let me state that i do actually care about your problems, the story just needs a little more badass. Okay have a great day)**

Rose stayed at the small café for a little while longer, she then took the long way home. Sometimes life doesn't need words or talking. Sometimes it just needs quiet and peace. This was the best part of the day, it's relaxing, takes a little bit off her usually busy mind. Walking around in the evening is just a wonderful feeling, almost like a new birth. There's just no rush at this time. Every second seemed longer, the peacefulness of the small town flowed with the wind, creating a very refreshing breeze. Although it was only a few times that Rose could actually enjoy it, she wished there was just someone else to enjoy it with.

There was a longing there, that there never was. It was a type of loneliness. The breeze turned harsh, the beautiful sun set leaving the small little town dark and leaving Rose more lonely then ever.

* * *

**Okay so chapter 7 sorry I didn't upload yesterday oR the day before**

**Kind of busy with school work and all that. So I have decided to sneak in some rosemary. Why? Well BEcause that ship is amazing. So the reason for this chapter is BECause rose just needs somebody to fuck yeah even snuck some jb in there ha nah jk but really imma put some rosemary in there and maybe some Jadekat...depending...what do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Everyone has those days. Especially when those day don't end there and continue on to the next day. **

**Really who doesn't Have those days **

* * *

If Dave ever recovered from that conversation with Jade, it would be a true miracle. It was really creepy where it ended up, and he didn't even want to think what would happen.

It sent chills through his back. Jade finally had her first crush, and it was beyond creepy that Dave was the first one to know. He would've thought it was Rose who would've known before any of them. But no, it was Dave and it was really scary. Not only has Jade confided in him, but he has agreed to help her with this guy.

When he walked into his crappy apartment his bro noticed something was up with Dave and instantly attacked him. "Shit bro. What the fuck?"

"Never show fear. Roof. Now."

"Not in the mood for this bro."

"Now."

Dave groaned and got one of his shitty swords, defeat was all over his expression. When he stepped on the roof he got his stance ready, he didn't know when his bro would attack, it could be now, or an hour later, or maybe even tomorrow. Dave had learned to be aware of his surroundings.

"SHIT." Dave fell to the ground.

"You're way out of it today lil' man. What's clouding your thoughts."

"Just stupid shit. Nothing to worry about."

"You sure lil' bro? I'm all ears man."

"It's just Jade okay?"

"You finally figured out you like her? Took you long enough."

Dave blushed. "Fuck you bro, I don't have a crush on her. Maybe before but certainly not now."

"Sure lil' man." His bro ruffled his hair a little and flash stepped away. Dave face palmed.

'_Just fuck everything. I do not like Jade.'_ Okay so maybe Dave had a crush on both Jade and John. It's possible and there is nothing wrong with that. It's just a small fucking crush. It's not like he's going to go out with the both of them! That would be completely and utterly stupid. Even for Dave! That's just low. Beyond low. He didn't even think John and Jade would be into that. No he didn't know, he was sure that they wouldn't like that, it would ruin their whole friendship. Even if that did work that might as well have added Rose. Make it a fucking four way relationship. That's not screwed up at all.

Of course, that would never work and it might as well go as an untouched subject.

He would never hurt Jade in a million years. Or John. Or Rose. It was clear that he would stick with them forever. He was perfectly okay with that.

He was still laying on the roof, probably filled with blood. The gash that his brother made needed to be disinfected, he just didn't want to get up. Maybe he wanted to watch the clouds pass by a little longer. Except, he fell asleep on the roof. This was actually the first time that this has happened.

Dave woke up in his bed unknowing of how he ended up there, he perfectly remembered laying on the roof, just daydreaming all dorky like, losing his cool for a few seconds. Realization sunk in, bro had carried him in, which was completely and utterly embarrassing. The fact being that it would come to another strife. All he wanted was this day to be over, which it was because he woke up just in time to get ready for school. Which sucked cock. Dave didn't want to go to school. He was being a complete pansy about it. Worst was that when he walked out cal fell on him. He yelled in terror, another complete embarrassment from Dave's part. _'Fuck you Dirk.'_

He officially wanted today to be over.

* * *

**Now heres the thing, Dave cant always be this cool awesome guy with a stoic expression and acts like he aint got no problems in his life. He's a normal human being with the exception that he can control his emotions better then others. That being said he also can have those times where he just wants to just stay in bed. So please don't tell me Dave is occ in this chapter. He probably is but he has those days so. Thank you hope you eNjoyed. If I do get any hate from this then so be it. I just wanted to get that out there **


	9. Chapter 9

All 4 teens were gathered up in their 7th period study hall. Usually they didn't do homework and took the time to just talk to each other.

This time though...it was quiet between them. It was a strange and awkward silence that wanted to be filled with talk, it just didn't seem to be happening. All had things to say, but no one dared talk first. It was getting more tense, until someone sat down with them.

"Would it be okay if I sat here."

"No denying it now." Jade slapped Dave on his arm.

"Be nice Dave. We have a guest." Dave mumbled something else that went unheard. The silence then continued. Not even this stranger could fix it. Or could she?

"I see that you're having trouble with something. Could I be of any assistance?"

Okay, it couldn't get anymore awkward them this could it?

"That would help a lot actually." Rose was smiling a very tiny smile. Okay now Dave was freaked out because Rose was getting along with this strange student, it's nearly been a minute and already they are going to be a psychological storm together. Dave winced, letting his stoic expression slip for a second.

"By the way, my name is Kanaya. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." She winked. It probably would've looked stupid on anyone else, but this chick knew how to work it. If Dave knew anything about working it, Kanaya was most certainly working it and owning it.

"Pleasure to you too Kanaya. My name is Rose."

_'Oh god. Rose did not just wink back. Holy fuck. She winked back. Rose was being flirtatious.'_ Dave wanted to open his mouth in pure shock, but that would be losing his cool, Strider's don't lose their cool._ 'Man. Rose was actually flirting. And it wasn't with you. Huh, Rose has a crush. Well there's always making fun of that. Oh man. This is funny._'

Rose and Kanaya kept chit-chatting, while Dave kept thinking of how many ways to make fun of Rose before the day ended. John was dozing off, while Jade talked his ear off. Everything seemed normal enough now. Well then it got awkward again because Jade told all of them who her crush was.

"I never would have thought. Well I hope you get lucky." Rose seemed like she was going to flip her shit. It was strange, but Rose is protective like that.

"Wow Jade! That was unexpected. So when did you meet this guy anyway?" John was actually happy that Jade was being the center of attention in the love life department. It took away the attention from him. Which was very, very good.

"Well. I met him while going to church."

"Whoa Harley goes to church? Why Jade I didn't know you were such an angel." There was sarcasm all thought that statement, and Dave had his hand against his chest. He was being his normal douchy self.

"Yes, I go to church. There's nothing wrong with that!" She seemed sort of offended, it instantly passed when she saw the big smirk on Dave's face. "Dave will you ever be non-douchy?"

"We all know that'll never happen." John said smiling his big buck tooth smile that made Dave's heart melt.

_'Wow he has a nice smile. Maybe...bro crush?'_ Not even he could believe it anymore. Whoa did Dave Strider get a boner from all these dirty thoughts that raced through his mind after making that comment? Of course he did. What kind of story would this be without boners? Come on guys, there's gotta be a little excitement.

Anyway...

Jade continued to talk about this mystery guy, turns out he's an 8th grade, and has a terrible temper that just explodes sometimes. Everyone was shocked at how young the guy is. (Them being in 10th).

**Wait. Wait. Let's pause for a little bit. **

**==== author explain why the fuck is the mystery dude in 8th and why jade is in 10th. **

**Fine fine. Okay well hey there's gotta be some excitement and strange twists. It happ- **

**==== shut up and continue the god damn story We don't need your whole explanation. **

**Fine. **

**As I was saying...**

Rose, John, and Dave didn't think that was creepy. Kanaya thought it was plain cute. Jade had fallen for an 8th grader, there was nothing wrong with that. Age really shouldn't matter. Jade and this mystery were friends. Sort of. They talked and stuff, but they never really hung out, outside of church. So they were church friends..?

Yeah church friends...

For now...

* * *

**Okay wow I suck plot will come soon. Just warming up herE. **

**There will be a plot. I just want them being the swept friends they are. Can you gues who the mystery guy is? ;) **


	10. Chapter 10

And so this is where the plot begins.

* * *

Study hall was over. It was gym time. Oh dear god, John hated gym, he was such a derp at it. He couldn't throw a football, couldn't catch for his life, he could barely kick a soccer ball.

Right now though, John wasn't thinking about that. Oh no, certainly not, he was watching his best bro take of his shirt, from the corner of the eye he could see Dave's flat stomach and every contour of his, may we say attractive body.

(Keeping it T rated, 'cause I can't even go above that.)

Man was John dazed by this sight. Dave saw that he was starring and couldn't help but smile. Oh yeah the Strider's were irresistible. No lady, or man could resist all that was the blonde hair boys with strange eyes, and stoic expressions, with even stranger eyewear.

Just to tease John he took off his shirt even slower then before. He had to make a show of this. It was beyond amusing. Oh man, it would be better if someone dumped water on him.

'_oh dear gods of all that is water and sexiness, please send down a bucket of water so I can torture all that is the derp of my best bro'_

It probably wouldn't happen. Oh god how he wished it would happen. It would be the greatest moment of his life.

Maybe he could plan this later. Right now he was being a tease. His pants would be the best. Oh yeah the pants.

Slowly but carefully he unbuttoned them and unzipped them. Painfully slow just so he can see John turn away quickly. Internally Dave was laughing. Another part...well we might not want to get into it...or do we?

Anyway, Dave could see that John was blushing the tiniest bit, it was attractive. Yeah, he found it very attractive.

_'Yep, nothing wrong with having a crush on my best bro. _

_Totally not wrong. _

_Oh. _

_Oh. Shit. _

_Wow. Did I really just think that?_

_Okay. Whatever. Not like it even matters.'_

John's thoughts weren't so clear either: _'Why I am even staring. I should not be staring at my best friend.'_

Those thoughts clouded their minds, obscured pretty much everything. Which got John hit in the face with a football, and got Dave to miss a catch. So gym was pretty fun. It would've been much better if there was a bucket of water, but sometimes things don't go the way people want it to.

Dave will be able to take off his shirt much later, and just maybe to wear a dress too. Whatever he wore, it would be just as hot.

Or at least he hopes.

* * *

**Yay! So yeah plot starts here**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow okay I stuffed a lot of stuff in this chapter. I hope it's not to confusing. anyway thanks for the reviews! I appreciate every single one. Really they all make me smile. Thanks and enjoy this fast pace chapTer. **

* * *

It was finally Saturday, Dave wanted to sleep in, but having two girls as friends, it's kind if hard to actually sleep in. They want to do everything with him. '_Well you are Dave Strider aren't you? Why yes I am Dave Strider, thank you Dave. Oh no problem Dave. Whoa I really should stop thinking to myself. Wow even when I think to myself I start babbling. I really should get that habit over with. Naw, there's always later. Wait, Dave stop. No make me. Oh my god what is wrong with me?'_

Dave's a dork and we all knew it from the beginning. While getting dressed he really wanted to know who Jade's crush is. He'd find out today. Jade really wanted them to meet him. So Dave's like why not. Jade was happy and everything was good. This guy couldn't be more attractive then Dave.

Then again...if Jade was crushing on this guy, she obviously didn't like Dave...was he unattractive? '_Am I losing my touch?'_

His thoughts were interrupted by his bro. "Hey lil' man. You're dorky best friend is here. Or should I say boyfriend." His voice was mocking. Dave would get him back later.

Wait. What the hell is John doing here? He wasn't supposed to come. Oh god. Why did he have to come? He went downstairs and found John standing by the door all awkwardly and dorky. It was just so cute, how could Dave resist.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here?" Oops he slipped. Doesn't really matter. John knew it was a joke. Or did he?

"Heh...well I thought I'd just come and visit? Didn't want to be alone when we meet Jade's 'friend'" He made air quotes, Dave almost melted at the stupidity of the hand motion, it was just so cute the way his hands moved. He needed to get a hold of himself. Really.

"That's sweet of you Egderp. Didn't think you'd come and visit your girlfriend. Why didn't you bring me flowers?" Yes making John flustered was so easy.

"Oh, well I guess I wasn't thinking about flowers...heh..." He was blushing. One point for Strider. Oh yeah he had all the ladies and dudes swooning for him. All his swag brought the ladies to him.

"Whatever, you owe me chocolates though. Next time baby cakes." Dave grabbed John's hands and dragged him out of the apartment.

"Um, Dave what are you doing?"

"Bro, no homo. Calm your tits."

John giggled nervously, Dave smirked to himself. _'Oh yeah Dave, got him swooning at your feet. You are the man.'_ They made their way to the little café, supposedly Jade's crush's parents owned it. Dave wasn't sure nor did he care. Unless, well if they got free drinks then it would be good to have this guy as a friend.

No more paying for coffee or mochas or frappes. Or whatever hell more drinks there are.

Yes it would be very good.

The two friends stepped inside the small little café, it was nice and almost home-like. It was very welcoming. The walls were painted red. Which was such a strange color for such a place, but it seemed to work. Even stranger was that it had jade green stripes. It resembled nothing to Christmas colors though.

'_The decorations are turquoise? _

_What the actual fuck. _

_Are those skateboards on the wall? What? Strangest café ever.'_ As strange as it was, it still felt welcoming. It was the strangest color scheme ever, but nothing changed the fact that it was homey.

Dazed by the colors, Dave realized he was still holding John's hand, he felt himself turn a little bit red, but instantly let go of the others hand. He found his friends and walked over, John following behind. There were two open seats left. Of course they were for none only Dave and John.

Most of the people seated there were strangers. Dave nor John have never met them, the only known ones were Rose, Jade, and Kanaya, they both sat down and were waited to be introduced.

"So...?" John said. He was being a derp and making things awkward. Normal enough.

"Sup." Dave raised one hand and waved to the four others who have not been named.

"Oh gog. You're the cool kid Jade keeps talking about? Should've known from the beginning that you would be a douche muffin." The guy who was talking, had messy black hair. Probably messier then John's, and what seemed to be red eyes? What the hell.

_'Douche muffin? Well that was a new one. Who is this guy anyway?'_

"Whoa dude, calm down. Didn't mean to offend you." He put his hands up in surrender, he also had his signature smirk on. He was totally being sarcastic.

"Gog, can you be anymore shitier? You're not even cool and your shades are stupid and are for fucking women!"

"Whoa there man. You almost offended me. Key word, almost."

"Dave I would have to say to stop fighting with Karkat." Kanaya chimed in.

"So your name is Karkat. Any nicknames you like kitty?" His smirk was still perched on his face. He was enjoying this.

"Oh fuck you. Just fuck you. Go suffer in the depths of hell. You are a fucking piece of shit."

"Karkat stop please. For me?" Jade was giving him her puppy eyes. How could he resist? He started to mumble things.

'_For such a small guy he has a lot of energy.' _Dave noticed John talking to one of the girls. She had some pretty weird glasses that were the color fuchsia, and very short hair and two long braids. She seemed about ready to eat him up. Like not even the 'imma kill you' way. More like 'I'm about ready to fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk' type of way. Which was kind of creepy. It made Dave kind of jealous. 'Hell no, I ain't jealous of this chick. She has no chance.'

Except maybe she did.

Nah.

Rose started to speak. "Dave, John, I should introduce you to the rest of our group."

"'Bout time Lalonde."

Rose just rolled her eyes and continued. "That is Meenah." She pointed to the chick with the long braids. "Terezi." Another girl with short hair and some pretty cool red glasses. Not bad. "Sollux." Another guy, he also had glasses 'cept his were 3D type. "As you may know already that's Karkat."

He noticed that the girl named Terezi was staring at him. It was beyond creepy. Especially because of her smile. Her teeth were really sharp. Like shark tooth sharp.

This was going to be a fun Saturday afternoons.

* * *

**anyway next chapter will be morE slow paced. Hopefully. I just wanted some interaction between Karkat and Dave. Meenah and John not so sure why i put that in? I'm hoping to get more Meenah and Karkat because I really like them as moirails and matesprites. It'd be really cute. Definitely gonna put Dave in a dress and heels. That's a promise. Maybe a little davezi? Like little Tiny bit. **

**Anyway I guess you guys know who runs the shop?Defiantly not terezi, Karkat or Kanaya. I have a lot of plans for this fic. I hope I can fit them all Okay wow this a long note. I should stop mumbling. Adios. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Just wasn't feeling it guys. Better chapter tomorrow. **

* * *

Terezi was scaring the living shit out of Dave. Not that he would admit it. Her sharp teeth were a little intimidating. Really, Dave winced internally at what those things could do. His thoughts were racing again, suddenly John punched him.

"You okay? You seem a little pale." His sweet smile was intoxicating.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Dave gave him a small smirk, that could have passed as something more.

Terezi then interrupted their little exchange. "So you're the cool kid Strider then? You're just what I expected. Maybe even a little more." She smiled fiercer at him, this flirtation could probably get John jealous.

Perfect.

"So I'm guessing I made you're day by all my cool kid aloofness?"

She cackled at him. "Maybe you did. You smell pretty good too. Like cherry licorice. I enjoy cherry licorice."

'I smell good? Holy hell what is she talking about?' He was confused, but continued anyway. "Glad you enjoy my smell. If you want I could let you try it out later."

'Perfect pick up line. Wait no Dave you aren't trying to date her. God dammit. Maybe making out a little wouldn't be that bad...John still seems oblivious...well fuck.'

That's when Karkat snarled. "Stay the fuck away from her you douche." Dave smirked again. Karkat was getting jealous. Well at least someone did, maybe today wouldn't be all so bad.

"What's wrong kitty? Getting jealous? Don't worry. I won't steal you're lady friend."

As Karkat went to say something Kanaya touched his arm gently, he instantly shut himself up. Mumbling again, Dave tuned him out and realized that the other guy...Sollux? Wasn't talking and was mumbling oddities to himself. He was saying numbers and letters that made no sense.

"Yo. Sollux why so quiet"

"I have nothing to talk with you guyth. I'm trying to think of new codeth, so pleath if you don't mind, leave me alone." He had a lisp, and was acting very sassy. Dave can do sassy. Definitely.

"Cool it man, was just trying to talk."

That was certainly not sassy. Nice going Dave.

"God damn you. Karkat ith tho right about you being a douthe bag." Sollux flipped him off.

'Wow. Rage much.' He continued to flirtatiously talk to Terezi. Yes flirtatiously. Why? Well, because he can. He's Dave Strider for gods sake. He's a lady's man and a player.

Well, at least people think he's a player.

Yet again John was still oblivious to all this flirtation going on.

God Dave is probably never gonna get laid by John. We can all go home now.

* * *

**no but really this all a part of the plot. Don't give up on me just yet. Anyway coming up more strange dreams. Hopefully. Schools been hard so...yeah I try to write these in study hall...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow okay guys. Here you go this chapter is dedicated to three lovely reviewers. They are ****SetAblaze, TakiyaSkrywer, and BlueRose1313 hope you enjoy lol**

* * *

No one was really around in the cafe. It seemed that Kanaya, Karkat, and Terezi were watching over it. They just didn't want to leave. There wasn't even anyone in the café, other then those 9.

"Why can't we leave?" Dave asked. He was truly curious.

"We have to watch over the fucking café. How many times do I have to say it, you piece of shit." Karkat was frustrated with that aviator wearing douche. God he could nearly handle Jade. She just talks and talks. What does she even want with a dumb 8th grader. God damn. Not only is Terezi being all flirty with Dave, which annoyed Karkat to a point of no return, but his older brother is no where to be seen. Karkat does not want to watch over the stupid little café. He wants to do something with his life. His idiot clown friend hasn't shown up...which could be bad and good news...

Oh, oh god finally his idiot brother shows up...and oh...oh hell no.

"I don't understand why you have to wear your pants like that. It is so unfashionable."

"Would you mind leaving me alone, you are certainly not my mother, nor will you ever be. I wear what I want."

"You don't understand fashion. Just go along with it. Pull your pants down."

"No I do not want to. Leave me alone. If not i will rip this sweater."

"Don't you dare. I swear Kankri Vantas, if you rip that sweater I will pull your pants all the way down."

"Oh, so now you are using my full name. That does not scare me. I am capable of ripping this sweater. I will do it. Don't underestimate me Porrim."

"God dammit both of you just shut the fuck up. Run your god damn shop so we don't fucking have to. Can we leave now?" Karkat was beyond pissed and just wanted to leave.

"Yeah go right ahead." Mumbled one of the two. Karkat was so done with their bull shit.

Xx

Dave and John separated from their group. They just wanted some time alone, you know just to be bros.

Or being the horny teenagers they are, maybe the wanna make out a little.

Psyche definitely not the latter.

They just wanted to hang out as bros, and maybe figure out their feelings for each other.

Except we all know they are gonna end up together. Isn't that what this is all about?

The thing is are they really going to end up together, or am I an evil witch who may kill one of them off...

Right...anyway...

They were strolling through the park being the awkward teenagers they are, drowning in their feelings and thoughts.

Not knowing what to do John grabbed the others hand.

"Hey Dave?"

"Yeah?" As Dave turned to look at the other awkward teenage boy, John made the move to kiss Dave.

Fucking finally. Took long enough.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I didn't..." John stopped speaking.

"Don't worry dude, it was an accident."

_'Sure it was Dave. Why am I so stupid? I had to kiss him. Ugh you are a dumby John Egbert. I know I am...'_

Now all they had to do was wait...


	14. Chapter 14

**Little bit of Sappy stuff and bro hugS. Woo hoo, kick starter reached 2,000,000. **

**Thwhoaaaa supposed to be posted yesterday. Just didn't have enough time to post it,,,,but I'm so proud of the homestuck fandom so wooooo**

* * *

They continued to walk in silence. What else could they hope for?

There was nothing left to understand. The two boys were confused.

What was once platonic love, developed into something else. Something completely different, an unexpected factor from both their parts.

John was seriously thinking what would happen if they got together. There was really nothing wrong with it...it was just a new subject that he thought he would never touch. Maybe John did like guys...that is okay isn't it? Maybe not to other people...but John knew his friends would accept it. That's what friends are for aren't they?

Loving you no matter what. Telling Dave would make no difference. John knew perfectly well that Dave was not the one to judge. Which made things a whole lot easier. This was totally going down. It would come up anyway. Why not get it out all now?

"Hey, um Dave?"

"Yeah man?"

'You can do this...just tell him already...'

"Well I guess, I kind of like guys...? I don't know...Rose was being all analytical, and I guess it helped me realize that...?" Okay so maybe it was hard to say.

"Okay. What're you trying to say? You think I didn't know this? Dude I know you like the back of my hand."

'Well...'

"Oh, heh, okay. I guess that's it..."

"S'cool man. Don't worry." Dave laid his hand on John's shoulder and gave him one of his few genuine smiles. "You're my best bro. Don't forget that dude."

'_I think he just friend-zoned me...is that even possible right now...?'_

_'God damn you Strider. Why the hell did you just say the last part...I hate myself right now...I just had to ruin it. Great. Egbert must think I'm a douche. Fantastic Dave, had to open your mouth.'_

"Thanks Dave. I'm glad you're my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you..." John was fiddling with his hands, it was way too cute. Dave then pulled John into a hug.

"Love ya man."

Carefully John wrapped his arms around Dave's waist. He felt nice, and comfortable, hugging was always something John had always liked to do. Especially with Dave. It just felt a little bit more...well more loving, and sweet like he actually cared. Well John knew he did care, it was only a few times that he actually got to see Dave show emotion.

It was a warm feeling knowing that he could make him smile.

"Love you too Dave." So maybe there was something more in his tone. Did that really matter now?

John had Dave.

They were best friends.

If John never ends up having anything other then a platonic relationship with Dave, then that'd be okay.

As long as he has Dave is what matters.

* * *

**Well maybe I should end this all unrequited style...?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Maybe rose is a little ooc? anyway this'll lead to an important part. at least I hope. I'm in study hall. this story sucks. I'm sorry**

* * *

"ROSE I THINK HE FRIEND ZONED ME!"

"Is that a problem. I thought you wanted to get over him. You were most certainly implying that when we first had the 'discussion' about your dream."

Rose was enjoying this topic that they were covering. It was now Sunday afternoon, John and Rose were hanging out. Mr. Egbert was baking some fresh cake, it was sickening to John, but Rose was enjoying the sweet smell. Her mother wasn't really the...er baking type...overall she wasn't the cooking type. So, every time Rose came over she would enjoy the intoxicating smell of cake.

"Rose he fricken friend zoned me! I wasn't really affected before, but now I am!"

"John, do you know what you have?"

"Ugh, Rose you're here to help, you're not here to remind me of what I have. Wait...what do I have?"

"You have a crush."

"Rose.

Stop."

"On."

"Rose. Please stop."

"Dave Strider."

Even the name got him flushed.

"I see the blushing John. I am not oblivious like you. John I have a few questions for you."

"Just say them. I have nothing to lose now."

Rose intertwined her hands together, like the professional bad ass future psychologist she is, and stared him down.

John stared back.

Fuck yeah. Stare down of the century.

Intent glaring was always the funnest thing to do when together. John fell back laughing like a maniac, Rose let loose and let out a quiet snort while laughing. John quickly stopped laughing and looked at Rose.

"Did you just-?"

Rose just kept laughing.

_'Wow she looks really pretty like that...hmmmm...'_

She kept laughing. She just has to lose control sometimes. She can't always be this serious.

Why was she laughing so hard?

Well, to explain that, Dave friend-zoned John. Which was way too funny, even for Rose. _'My friends are idiots.' _She then controlled herself and took a deep breath. She still had that smirk, though.

"John I want you to know that you are quite something. Why can't you accept the fact that you have a crush on Dave?"

"He's my best friend Rose! It can't get anymore awkward then that!"

"Would you like to bet?"

"What! No!"

"I used to have a crush on you John."

"Oh my god! Why did you tell me that!"

"I also had a small thing for Jade."

"Rose stop please!"

"Maybe even for Dave."

"Okay now your just being a jerk."

"John, you and Dave will get together. Even if it's the last thing I do."

"Now you're being freaky. Rose don't look at me like that..." Her violet eyes were burning through his. Without even trying she scared the crap out of him.

"John. I'll go message Dave and Jade. You get the buckets."

"Rose what the hell are you talking about?"

"Just get the buckets ready."

"I don't have any buckets!"

"Go get the buckets that are in your closet."

"You put them there didn't you?"

"Just get the buckets ready John.

As Dave says we're doing this we're making it happen."

"Rose, no just no."

"Don't ruin the moment John."

"Fine."

_***dramatic fade out***_


	16. Chapter 16

**I messed up on the last chapter rose and Dave are not cousins heh sorry guys i realized my mistake only now so enjoy some lovely rose and Dave. **

**How is my rose exactly...?**

* * *

**- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] - **

TG: so lalonde

TG: is this shit going down or what

TG: god damn rose

TG: this is taking way to long

TG: man i shouldve let jade do the job

TG: rose are you dead

TG: so much for persuasive

TT: I hope you know that you are quite paranoid.

TG: well look who decided to show up

TG: took long enough

TT: Dave I hope you know that I could cancel everything. This plan could either go your way or my way.

TT: Make the wrong move and it will go my way Dave. Have that in mind next time you say something.

TT: Now, we have the buckets ready. Time to get your ass moving over here. Bring Jade too.

TG: you do know shes gonna want to bring karkat right

TG: are you gonna bring your girlfriend

TG: question mark

TT: You know Dave, maybe I should bring her, and she is most certainly not my girlfriend. It is not official yet Dave. Get it right.

TG: uh-huh rose she is certainly not your girlfriend

TG: just like john doesnt have a homo crush on me

TG: youre so right rose she isnt your girlfriend

TG: keep thinking that

TT: You are funny Dave. I'm so glad I'm helping you with this. Just come now. If you want you could invite Terezi. She has been giving you the eye.

TG: fuck you rose

TG: just fuck you

TT: I hope I didn't offend you, that would not be good. I need to know Dave, why do you want to go through this plan?

TG: no

TG: we are not talking about this

TT: Dave, you obviously have a "homo crush" on John. You cannot fool me.

TG: im not denying anything am i

TG: really rose you think you could get me that easily

TT: I wasn't trying to do anything. I am simply doing research. You always have to make assumptions Dave. I am not always,as you and John say, "psychoanalyzing" everything. You have me all wrong Dave.

TT: Learn how to treat a lady Dave. It'll help soon enough.

TG: you are an evil witch lalonde.

TG: what is it with you and chicks god damn its like youre a lesbian

TG: really lalonde

TG: its not even funny anymore

TT: You are quite entertaining Dave. I give you a round of applause. Your act is amusing.

TG: oh haha so funny rose you really make me laugh

TT: I appreciate that. Glad to know I still have it in me. Now are you going to come or not?

TG: you have no idea how sexual that sounded

TG: im just telling you that right now

TT: I have no idea why you have to ruin everything.

TT: Dave are you going to visit John and I?

TT: How was that Dave? It has no sexual innuendos whatsoever. Not that I was using any to begin with. I do not know what runs through your head. It's beyond even me.

TG: are you admitting that you were using sexual innuendos

TG: rose are you hitting on your best friend

TT: I do not see the point of this.

TG: just go along rose

TG: come to me rose sing my name in praise

TT: You are not amusing me Dave.

TG: cause we haven't started yet rose

TG: you gotta wait for the good parts

TG: you know us striders like to tease our pray

TT: I want to let you know that John is reading this whole thing.

TG: great we can have a fucking three way

TG: hell yell out my name too

TG: maybe jade and karkat can join too

TG: would you like that rose

TG: does that sound amusing enough for you

TT: Dave I do wish you could just get here, it would make things easier.

TG: when have i ever been easy

TT: You will never learn, will you?

TG: nope

TT: Just accept it Dave.

**- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] - **

TG: accept what

TG: god damn you rose

TG: youre a real witch arent you

TG: you win this time

**- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -**

* * *

**I keep thinking theyre cousins...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Long ass a/n: Sup guys. been a while hasn't it? Well long story short I got grounded and got my phone taken away and my phone is the only way I can upload these crappy chapters so yeah. Anyway this is sorta a filler chapter so the next chapter will hopefully be out by tomorrow. This fic will be updating normally now. As in like every other day or every two days. Idk but anyway enjoy. **

* * *

Dave wasn't so sure what he was going to do. He had told Jade and Karkat to go ahead without him. He wasn't ready to go. Not just yet. He had to do other things first. Preparation,so to speak. He was going to show up late to the little party that John and Rose had planned.

The ding went off in his computer showing that someone was pestering him.

"Well I'm fucked"

- tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]-

TT: I am truly amazed at how much of a coward you are Dave Strider. I thought you were 'Mr. Cool guy', but the way you are acting says otherwise.

TG: dont you fucking dare give me that bullshit lalonde

TT: I have no idea what you are talking about. I am only stating the facts here. John is upset that you have not come. Jade and Karkat are already here.

TG: god damn you

TG: fuck

TG: rose i can not do this

TT: What can't you do? I am certainly not aware of what you cannot do. Enlighten me Dave.

TG: im gonna do it im making this happen lalonde

TT: I am slightly confused.

TG: rose im gonna ask him

TT: I see.

TT: Are you sure about this Dave?

TG: god you want me to fail dont you?

TT: I am joking around Dave. Please learn to take a joke.

TG: yeah yeah

TG: ive decided in coming to this little party after all happy

TT: Yes, very. Now, I must warn you, if you are going to go through with this I suggest you bring some flowers. It would be quite lovely to give John that surprises. It would also be a nice touch.

TG: youre kidding me

TG: you cannot be serious

TG: id look like a tool rose

TT: No Dave, you would look like a gentlemen.

TG: dont tell me what to do

TG: you know what

TG: youre gonna have to wait till i get there to show you what im gonna do

TG: got that

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] -

TT: You are simply unbelievable.

- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

Now he had some time to think.

Well it wasn't enough time, though. He had to make moves and fast. So, he walked to his brothers room. He was desperate, what else could he do?

"Bro."

There was complete silence.

All of a sudden there was an arm around Dave choking him.

"Stay on guard little bro.

What's been up lately with you?"

This, Dave could not answer. It was only a matter of time before Dirk would find out what was going on in Dave's head.

"I need a dress.

And some heels."


	18. Chapter 18

**Well. Get ready guys. The next chapter will be full of boners and Kanaya being the fashionista she is. Anyway enjoy. **

* * *

Dirk always had miscellaneous things around the house. He would probably have a dress and high heels around. It would be so like Dirk to have it.

"I thought you'd never ask, come on. I have the perfect one for you."

This surprised Dave a little. Just the tiniest bit, because Dirk actually was expecting this to happen.

"Bro, I'm really wondering if I'm supposed to be surprised or jumping around like some bratty rich girl getting the new Versace bag collection for the spring."

"I'd go with the latter, except I prefer Michael Kors. The newest heels are to die for."

"Dude, you look like more of a Louis Vuitton type of guy. I saw the new clear bag collection. It's pretty sweet. And whoa this conversation is so gay."

"You started it. Versace isn't so great."

"Dirk, just give me the dress please."

"You're no fun." Dirk was saying this in the most sarcastic way possible. He walked into his room, Dave was right behind him. His room was a mess of wires and puppets, Lil' cal was sitting on the dresser staring at Dave intently. That puppet had always creeped him out but he would never tell that to his bro, because that would turn out to be the worst strife in the history of all striving.

It just would not end well with Dave. Lil' cal was Dirk's most prized possession. If anything were to happen with cal, the whole would end in the fury of Dirk Strider.

"Stop staring at cal."

"Whatever" Dave mumbled.

Dirk was at his closet rummaging through his clothes. Then he finally found what he was looking for and handed it to Dave. It was a very short dress and strapless.

"You have got to be kidding me. Tell me you're joking."

"You'll look hot. Trust me." Dirk's face was still as stoic as ever.

"I will look like a hooker. I don't want to look like a hooker, well maybe in some sick fantasy, but John will think I look like a hooker and I don't want him to think I'm some slut."

"Whoa, Dave, calm down dude. You're freaking me out a little. Don't have a hissy fit one me now Dave Strider. Don't you fucking dare. Roof now."

"Dirk, I have no time for this. I gotta get to the stupid party." Dave was beyond frustrated and he didn't want to put up with his brothers bullshit.

Dirk face palmed and gave up, he went back to looking for another dress through his messy closet. Once again Dave was face to face with another dress. This one though, was a button up dress that went down to his knees and had sleeves. It was also red."That's better. Now shoes."

Dirk dug deeper into his closet and came out with some black heels that were at least five inches in height.

"Thank you. I expect a ride to John's house too. I'll be right back."

Dave walked out of the room and went to go get dressed. He came back and he was instantly way too tall. Dirk just shook his head and went through the front door out to his car. It was an orange mustang that Dirk loved, but not as much as he loved cal. Dave got in with ease and the ride was quiet.

John was in his backyard with Jade, Karkat, Rose and Kanaya. They were just talking. They didn't want to start with out Dave, well Karkat did but Kanaya and Rose were polite enough to wait, and if they waited everyone did. The whole atmosphere was calm and just a nice peaceful sense was around.

All of a sudden there was the click-clacking of heels walking on the pavement.

Everyone got tense. In view they saw the figure of a women, but sadly it was no women. In horror Kanaya shut her eyes and screamed. Rose was struck silent. Karkat laughed. Jade turned away in surprise.

John, well John had a boner.

**_*dramatic fade out*_**


	19. Dave is such a PYT

**This** **is probably the worst chapter of them all its also a song chapter or something like that the song is by justice it's called D.A.N.C.E anyway enjoy and I got no school tomorrow it's cancelled cause of huricNe sandy wooo so I guess expect another chapter ? I felt like this song went good with this chapter **

* * *

_Do the D.A.N.C.E_

_1234 fight_

_Stick to the B.E.A.T_

_Get ready to ignite. _

Oh, indeed Kanaya was ready to ignite, not in the good way though, she wanted to burst into flames. She wanted to burst in outrage.

In a good way.

She wanted to burst out into flames in the bad way, but for a good reason.

Standing a few feet away was a very tall Strider, with another Strider who was almost the same size. (Not very tall at all).

Kanaya was horrified in a good way. These very cute Strider's were killing her. She was staring right at Dave. He looks quite attractive in the dress he is wearing. Kanaya was a little jealous because, even she could not pull of that type of dress. It made her a little uneasy. The other Strider, whom she did not know, was a walking disaster, but he was the perfect disaster. His outfit just went together. The other Strider was wearing a black tank top and some very dirty jeans, that were just the tiniest bit baggy on the lanky body that belonged to Dirk.

"Dave! You look absolutely fantastic! Would you mind doing a 360 for me?" Kanaya's pitch perfect voice broke the silence. Everyone turned towards her. "And your friend there does too."

"The name is Dirk."

"Kanaya. Nice to meet you. Have you ever tried to model before. Your body type screams it." Kanaya got up from where she was sitting and straightened her skirt. She walked over to the two blondes. "My aunt would love to have you as a model. Here take this." She took out a business card. The lettering was a jade color. The card read 'pormary modeling industries', Dirk was terrified, he would never model, it just wasn't him, sooner or later the card would be long forgotten.

"I need to talk to that John kid." Dirk said.

"Dirk, I swear you leave now. You didn't need to walk me all the way here."

"You dressed this way for John?" Kanaya asked.

Dave face palmed. "Of course I did."

"Then he is one lucky man Strider." Kanaya winked and walked back to the group of four, who were still staring.

"Dirk leave." Dave pointed to the orange mustang.

"No, I gotta talk to blue eyes over there."

"No you don't! Leave."

Dave and Dirk started to bicker, before Dave knew it Dirk had already flash stepped over to John. With a single sentence said to the raven haired boy, John and Dirk had gone.

"Fuck." Without another choice he walked over embarrassed to the group that were still in shock.

"You have lost all your fucking pride haven't you?" Karkat asked. He was enjoying the Strider in a dress, as in he really wanted to make fun of him. "You are pathetic." Jade instantly shushed Karkat. She pecked his cheek. He mumbled some obscurity and crossed his arms.

"Can I sit down?" Dave asked, in a soprano voice, politely acting like a lady.

"Why, of course you can. No one is taking away that privilege away from you Dave." Kanaya said.

"Indeed Dave, sit down. Enjoy yourself." Rose said.

Dave just smirked and rolled his eyes. Well of course he would still have his aviators on. It's like a sin to take them off.

All five had a lovely conversation, then John returned. Sort of limping. He was mumbling something unknown. Dave face palmed.

"Fucking christ. What the hell did Dirk do to you." He stood up and went over to help John. "I can go strife him right now. Anyone have an extra sword? I'm gonna kick his sorry ass." Dave started going on and on, John was trying to fight it.

Dorks.

"Dave calm down. Really it was nothing."

"Is that idiot still here?"

"I think he already left."

"God damn Dirk. Come here John." Dave grabbed John's hand and started walking to the front yard. In the background there was the sound of talking.

"Uh, what are you doing Dave."

"We need to talk, and stop staring at my legs. That's creepy dude."

"Oh, um, heh, sorry." It wasn't much of walk but Dave just wanted some privacy and he could tell John had major boner. It was there since the beginning.

_'I am so hot. I got John wrapped around my finger.' _

Xx

Once in the front yard Dave turned around and faced John.

_You were such a P.Y.T_

_Flashing all the lights_

_Just easy as A.B.C_

_That's how we make it right _

Dave was taller then John by a lot. The heels were ruining the mood, so Dave took them of. Now they were about the same height.

"You looked hot in those" John said under his breath, he thought Dave wouldn't hear, but when doesn't Dave hear anything?

"Thanks Egbert. You're sweet treating a dame like that. Flattering me ain't gonna get you nowhere sweetheart. Except I already like you so now worries love." The next thing John knows he staring right into those scarlet eyes that he knows and loves.

"You, you took of your shades...? Dave what's going on?"

"God damn it John, I see your raging boner for me. You can't hide it."

"Oh right that. Um, well you look hot dude. Sorry?"

"Do I really have to do everything?"

_Do the D.A.N.C.E_

_Stick to the B.E.A.T_

_Just easy as A.B.C_

Dave roughly grabbed the collar of John's shirt into his fist.

"You're a complete idiot who is oblivious to everything John."

Instantly Dave smashed his lips with John's.

_Do the Dance_

_The way you move is a mystery_

_Do the dance_

_You were always there for music and me _

Of course, it took John some time to realize just what happened. Once he realized that his most sexual fantasy (well not exactly sexual in a sense of, well you know what I mean) was actually coming true was of some surprise.

He just wanted to scream.

_Streaming through the radio_

_Dancing all around_

_Spread the word in stereo_

_At the speed of sound_

Dave had noticed that John was not kissing back and stepped away.

"Oh my god. Dave. I'm so sorry, I just can not begin to analyze the levels of wrong this is."

Dave face palmed. "God this is so cliché, but jesus John just fucking kiss me already."

John took a step forward and could not believe he was doing this, but he found the nerve in him to kiss Dave.

It was a horrible, and rather awkward make out session, but they still enjoyed it.

* * *

** If anyone cares I got the links for what I believe looks like the outfit Dave is wearing just for like visuals and stuff**

** cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=28626916**

** . /2010/04/1108217050_ **


End file.
